The Love of a Sister
by WB2490
Summary: I like the Kelly and Silver sibling relationship a lot so I am writing one because the show hasn't been very good. Starting with Silver moving in. Cheesy title very open to suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 90210.

I really think that the Kelly and Silver have a great relationship but the show hasn't shown enough of it at least in my mind. I have always wanted a big sister so I live through TV shows I guess. Good or Bad tell me, whatever you want review or don't I am a Gilmore girls fanfic writer. 90210 has turned into to my new Tuesday addiction. This story will have fractions of the show in it but don't get mad if I change my mind.

Starts with the move into Kelly's house.

Kelly and Silver are carrying boxes into Kelly's house.

Kelly- Man you have a lot of stuff.

Silver- What can I say I like stuff?

Kelly- Oh yeah well that was luckily the last load otherwise I was going to quit and make you do it all.

Silver- Yeah lucky. So this is my room huh?

Kelly- Yep and you get to share a bathroom with a 4 year old.

Silver- That sounds great I love Sammie. He is my buddy.

Kelly- Belive me I know when I told him that you were going to move in he wanted to get bunk beds so you could share a room.

Silver- ( Laughing) That's cute.

Kelly- So do you want to..?

Silver- Eat absolutely.

Kelly- Well I was going to say talk?

Silver- I can't deal with it yet.

Kelly- I get that. So what do you want to eat?

Silver- Pizza

Kelly- You got it then we have to go pick up Sammie from Brenda's

Silver- Sounds like a plan. Hey Kel?

Kelly- Yeah Kiddo.

Silver- Thanks

Kelly- Hey you don't have to thank me I would do anything for you.

Silver- I know but still it means a lot to me.

Kelly- I know come here.

Kelly and Silver hug.

Silver- Okay are we done with the sappy portion of the evening.

Kelly- Yes. Lets go get some pizza, you know Ryan told me about this new place.

Silver- Finaly I am dying for the sister and the teacher dish?

Kelly- No dish there is nothing to tell.

Silver- Sure that's believable he is totally in love with you and he is pretty cute.

Kelly- Excuse me he is your teacher.

Silver- That doesn't make me blind

Kelly- Come on let's go.

Silver starts singing Kelly and Ryan K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree.

Kelly- You better move that cute smart-ass out the door before I kick it.

To Be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 90210.

I really think that the Kelly and Silver have a great relationship but the show hasn't shown enough of it at least in my mind. I have always wanted a big sister so I live through TV shows I guess. Good or Bad tell me, whatever you want review or don't I am a Gilmore girls fanfic writer. 90210 has turned into to my new Tuesday addiction. This story will have fractions of the show in it but don't get mad if I change my mind.

Mixing my dialogue with episode 1.6 's dialogue, mostly the shows probably the best for first part.

Kelly-Hey kiddo. How was the party?

Silver- You know typical Hollywood night dreams built up and shattered? Oh I'm sorry I don't want to wake him up is he asleep.

Kelly- No he's down for the count. What happened at the party?

Silver- Long story for another time. What's up with the suitcases?

Kelly- Well Sam and I are going to visit Dylan.

Silver- Oh My God are you going to get back together with him.

Kelly- No and there is a very good possibility that after this trip he might be out of ours lives for good. You know I just have to figure it out one way or another. I can't keep living in this in between place you know.

Silver- Do you really think he's changed.

Kelly- It's one way to find out.

Silver- Well how long are you gonna be gone?

Kelly- The school gave me a two-week leave. And I talked to your Dad he has a room all ready for you

Silver-You're kidding right I am not going to go stay with Mel and his latest child bride. I seriously think that girl is in my homeroom.

Kelly – Ha. Well You can't go stay with Mom. And you're not going back to that shelter.

Silver- Uh thought why don't I stay here. I can get your mail water your plants pay your whatever. Come on my stuff is already here anyways.

Kelly- Okay

Silver- Okay?

Kelly- Yes I think you can handle it?

Silver- Thanks and now you will have to come back. Right with or without Dylan.

Kelly – Don't worry about it okay. You and I are family you will never be alone.

Pulling each other into a sisterly hug.

Silver I love you

Kelly- I love you. So lets her about this party.

Silver- So I met this guy at the photo shoot and he is the typical Hollywood guy. And he was trying to get me to model. I blew him off but tonight at the party he laid into me about it again and I kind of started to believe him you know that I was pretty enough to model.

Kelly- 1. You are absolutely beautiful inside and out. And 2 you hate models, I believe you once called them walking billboards for every problem in Hollywood.

Silver- Hey that was from my blog.

Kelly- I know I subscribe to it. Now back to your story.

Silver- Wow you have been keeping tabs on me I didn't think you wanted to know me I didn't want to be a pest to you.

Kelly- Hey look at me I have always cared about you just because mom and me didn't get along didn't mean I didn't want to be there for you. I regret missing out on some good sisterhood moments like your first boyfriend. But I am here now and I wont make that mistake again. You can talk to me about anything okay that's what I am here for.

Silver- Wow Kelly that means a lot to me. You know that goes for you too I am not to young to know about your relationships anymore. And my first boyfriend was a jerk.

Kelly- Really why didn't you tell me I could have kicked his ass

Silver- You ?

Kelly- Oh I can bring it, But I probably would have gotten David to do it.

Silver- That sounds more like it.

Kelly- Back to the story.

Silver- So if I skip the man sweet talk all he wanted to do was have sex with me and then Dixon punched him.

Kelly- He what?

Silver- Punched him.

Kelly – I heard that remind me to give Dixon a present. That guy sounds like an ass.

Silver- Oh he is.

Kelly- Is there anything you need?

Silver- No it is just errrrr but Dixon made it better.

Kelly- Okay ,but if you do ask. I have been there this town is pure crazy.

Silver- Did the same thing happen to you?

Kelly- Not exactly but plenty of similar things happened. Some of the guys are just asses.

Silver- Well I am tired.

Kelly- Okay sweetheart. This was good.

Silver- Yeah it felt natural. Thanks for being there.

Kelly – Right back at you.

Silver- Do you guys need a ride to the airport?

Kelly It is kinda early but if you want to I could cancel the cab?

Silver- Cancel the cab I have to say bye to my little buddy.

Kelly- Okay. Night Little sis

Silver- Night Big sis


End file.
